Part 4 A Heart's Desires
by LancesKitten
Summary: When your heart and your mind tell you different things, to which do you listen? KA


**RELATIVE DISCLAIMERS** apply. **World Events Productions** owns Voltron and all related characters. All new characters are of my own creation.

**WARNINGS:** Almost innuendo. A little fluff.

As always, C&Cs are very welcome and much appreciated. :)  
(email: lances underscore kitten at yahoo dot com - just put in the symbols and take out the spaces)

Notes: When you see, _'something like this'_ it's a thought. And when you see **something** like this, it's there to indicate where a word should be stressed. :)

**"A Heart's Desires"** (Revised version) Part 1/1  
by Shannon

"Stop right there, young lady," Coran commanded as he stepped forward and attempted to grab Allura's arm.

"Ohhh, what would your Father say if he could see you?" Nanny wailed in agreement with the Royal Advisor.

"Just leave me alone!" Allura cried as she pushed past them and ran out of the room. She dashed down the hall, tears streaming down her face as she passed guards and maids alike, ignoring the questioning stares and the many pleas for her to stop. She had to get away from them all. From the whole castle. She slipped out a door and headed straight for the stables, slowing only when the corral came into view. Allura squared her shoulders, dried her tears and put on her "Royal Princess of Arus" face.

"Your Highness," the young lad said, walking out of the stable and inclining his head toward his monarch.

"I want you to saddle my horse." It was a command, not a request.

"But, Your Majesty, it's growing late... it will be dark very soon." He didn't want to contradict his Princess, but her safety was important to every Arussian.

She turned an icy stare on him. "If you won't saddle my horse, I will."

"No, no. That's not necessary. Your word is my command, Highness. I apologize."

He quickly saddled the horse and walked her out of the stable. Allura mounted and took off in the direction of the forest without so much as another word.

8888888888888888

Keith had almost reached the stable when he saw the Princess.

'Where could she be going?'

He watched her for just a moment before he nudged his horse into a gallop. She looked back and saw him then quickly spurred her horse into a full run. But her small mare was no match for his stallion and it took him little time to catch up with her.

"Princess," he called as he reached for her horse's reins. He quickly brought both horses to a stop, asking, "Where are you going this late and all alone?"

She looked at him angrily. "You have no right to stop me."

Keith looked bewildered, but sensed her hurt. "I do have a right to stop you. You're my friend and I don't want to see any harm come to you."

She looked surprised for a moment; she had thought he was going to give her the whole, 'I'm sworn to protect you' spiel. She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Keith. I shouldn't be angry with you."

He returned the smile, but his eyes were troubled. "Why don't you tell me why you're so upset."

She searched his face for some hidden answer, finding none, she sighed and said, "I'm a princess."

The ebony haired young man remained mute, letting her take her time. But, she didn't continue she just sat on her horse, staring out into the distance.

"Why don't we walk for a while and you can tell me all about it?"

She returned her attention to the handsome man nearby and smiled brightly when she saw that he was genuinely concerned. "Thank you, Keith. I think I'd like that."

He dismounted then helped her down and they began to walk. After a short time, she asked, "Doesn't it ever bother you that Galaxy Garrison has so much control over your life?"

He was completely thrown by her question and paused for a moment to consider his answer. "Sometimes it does. But it's my responsibility, so I try not to think about it." He ran a hand through his dark hair before continuing. "Besides, achieving and maintaining peace is more important than anything."

She understood and agreed with his last statement, but for some reason, it also disappointed her. "Yes, peace **is** what's most important."

The pilot of Black Lion looked over at the lovely Princess and said, "I thought you were going to tell me what's bothering **you**."

She sighed deeply. "Coran and Nanny."

Keith chuckled. "That doesn't seem to surprise me."

The pilot of Blue Lion smiled in response, but her mirth quickly faded as she continued. "It's the same argument we're always having."

"Flying the Blue Lion?"

"That and they want me to marry."

He felt his heart tighten at the thought of her marrying, but remained silent. Some time ago, he had started to realize that he had very deep feelings for her; that he may even be in love with her. But he also realized that he would never be worthy of her. Besides, as she had just pointed out, Galaxy Garrison was in charge of his life right now.

Allura heaved a deep sigh and asked. "Do you think it's wrong of me?"

"What do you mean?" he responded, hoping he hadn't missed something she had said.

"When I marry, I want it to be for love, not because it's tradition or because my kingdom needs an heir." She shook her head sadly. "I wish people would remember that I didn't ask to be the princess. That regardless of my station, I'm still just another person." She looked up at him, her eyes threatening to spill forth a torrent of tears.

He chose his words carefully; the last thing he wanted was to see her crying. "I don't think it's wrong of you at all. You deserve to be loved and to have happiness. But, I really believe that Coran and Nanny only want what's best for you."

She didn't say anything at first and they continued to walk along in silence. She stopped suddenly, smiled brightly and said, "I know you're right. Nanny and Coran love me and want what's best for me. Thank you."

"No need to thank me," he said as he returned her smile, "that's what friends are for."

"Just remember that, the next time you need a friend... I'll always be there for you, Keith," she responded, her eyes conveying that she meant every word.

He looked away and they continued to walk. He felt he should say more, but found himself at a loss. Everything he could think to say lead into a deeper exploration of his own feelings about the lovely young woman. And the last thing he felt he should do was confuse - or frighten - her by admitting to his deepening feelings.

"Look! An apple tree," Allura exclaimed happily, turning her shining blue eyes on Keith, "We should pick some apples for the horses!"

He looked across the small meadow they had just begun to cross, and in the middle found the source of her excitement. The tree was huge, therefore obviously quite old. Before he could say a word, he found he was holding the reins for both horses and that his companion was half way up the tree.

"Just be careful, Princess!"

She disappeared into the upper branches of the tree, giggling like a playful child. After a few moments she called out and then tossed some of the ripened fruit to him. He set the apples on the ground and watched as she began her descent. When she was close enough, he reached up and set her safely on the ground.

Keith began to chuckle and at the Princess's questioning look, he reached forward to pluck a leaf from her hair. "Your hair is full of leaves."

"Here, let me," she began to laugh softly as she pulled her hairpins out, and Keith held out his open hand to collect the tiny objects. As she handed him last one she added, "It's much easier this way."

He watched as she started to shake the leaves from her hair. She was a beautiful sight indeed with the moonlight peeking down through the tree's branches and creating a speckled pattern on her long blonde tresses that made it come alive and glow as if it were molten gold. With her hair tumbling wildly over her shoulders and down her back Keith was reminded of a fairytale he had heard as a child. Something about a fairy enchantress.

He looked down into her beautiful face and, not for the first time, she took his breath away. Her bright blue eyes were filled with a soft laughter. Her was skin was porcelain-like with its flawless complexion, her cheeks dusted pink with good health. And her lips... A lazy smile began to play across his face as he studied her full pink lips, moist and slightly parted. More than anything he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss those soft, pink lips until their beautiful owner was senseless.

Princess Allura closely watched the play of emotions across Keith's face. She smiled in response to his lazy grin. She sighed inwardly, noticing once again just how handsome he was. His ebony hair was wild and unruly (as always), falling just below his shoulders in thick waves. His jaw was strong and determined, his lips full and sensual and his eyes... His eyes were such a deep shade of brown they often appeared black, they gave way to his soul and often to the feelings he couldn't hide. Tonight those eyes were filled with an emotion that she couldn't name, but that she knew was fierce and deep. Looking into those eyes, she began to tremble despite the warmth of the night.

With no thought to his actions, Keith reached down and took Allura's hands in his own, gently cradling them next to his heart and stepping in to close the distance between them. He gazed into her fathomless blue eyes for a moment and she felt as if he could see into her soul. He lowered his lips to meet hers, and just as she felt the warmth of his breath on her face, she let her eyes slip closed.

When their lips were no more than a whisper away from touching, their horses began to whinny loudly. From somewhere close by, there was an answering nicker, forewarning Keith and Allura of someone's approach. But it wasn't enough time and before they could tear themselves away from one another, Lance appeared, his solemn expression suddenly growing into a rather wide grin.

"I'm really sorry to interrupt guys, but Coran sent all of us out to search for the two of you," the lanky young man said, noting both their red faces. "Of course, maybe it's a good thing I got here when I did... I'd hate to listen to Nanny if she had to plan a wedding for her Princess and a not-so-princey guy like you!"

"LANCE!" Keith shouted.

The horse and rider quickly turned tail and as the young man spurred his mount into a run, he shouted his farewell. "See you two back at the castle."

The Captain turned back to the Princess, unable to meet her eyes. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"The same thing that came over me," Allura said without hesitation.

"Um... yeah... " He was uncertain about everything at the moment - her words, his feelings. He would need some time and distance to work this one out. "We'd better head back."

She nodded and without another word, they mounted their horses and took off in the direction of the Castle of Lions. The ride back allowed them both time to think and reflect on what had - and what almost had - happened that evening.

Keith berated himself for his lack of self-control and the temporary loss of his mind. At the same time, his heart was soaring at having held Allura in his arms. His frown returned as he thought of Lance's taunting. He'd have to make sure that his second-in-command kept things to himself.

On the other hand, Allura was absolutely ecstatic to have seen this part of Keith. She was growing more and more confidant that her feelings for him were much more than those of friendship and his actions today had given her hope that he felt the same. If only Lance hadn't interrupted them she would have had her very first kiss tonight. Well, she was going to give him an earful.

8888888888888888

As they arrived at the stable, Keith spotted Lance standing near the corral gate with his camera. He took a few snapshots, grinned at his friends and yelled, "Insurance!" before taking off in the direction of the castle. Keith would have followed but he knew the Princess was going to be in big trouble and he wanted to be there to help her. And in part he felt at least somewhat responsible.

"Oh, my baby!" Nanny cried as she came running out to where the two adventurers had just dismounted. Coran followed closely behind, wearing the deepest scowl Keith had ever seen. As the governess reached them, she began her scolding. "Don't you ever run off like that again!"

"And you, Captain," Coran began, "Where have you been all evening? I've been trying to reach you, but you haven't answered any of my transmissions."

Allura stepped in front of Keith. "He escorted me on my ride and I won't have you yelling at him for it or for anything else. I know he didn't receive any messages at all, so there must be something wrong with his transmitter."

"Young lady!" Both of the Princess's guardians cried at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so short with either of you, but Keith isn't the one to blame here, I am. I ran off because I was angry. He followed me and convinced me that I was wrong to be upset with you because you only want what's best for me," the Arussian monarch proclaimed. "But, that doesn't mean I'm going to get married **or** quit flying the Blue Lion."

Coran sighed deeply, knowing that when Allura was like this, there was just no talking to her. She was indeed her Father's daughter. "I will not force you into a marriage you do not want, Princess. But, I will continue in my efforts to convince you that you are making the wrong decision when it comes to flying the Blue Lion."

"But, Coran!" The plump matron exclaimed, an argument already on the tip of her tongue.

"Now Nanny," the Royal Advisor began, "you do remember how stubborn King Alfor was. It was impossible to change his mind once decided, and I do believe the Princess is just like her Father in that way. Let's go in and get these two young people something to eat." He proceeded to lead the governess back toward the castle, arguing all the way.

Allura laughed ruefully. "I guess I won. For tonight, anyway."

Keith smiled. "Looks like it. But, Princess, I have an admission to make."

She turned to face him, "Before you do, I want to tell you something very important."

"Okay." He looked a bit confused but held his tongue.

"Thank you so much for being there for me tonight. You are a very dear friend to me and I want you to know that you can always count on me."

"Thank you-"

She held up her hand, "I'm not finished yet." Trying her best not to smile, she continued. "What happened tonight-"

His cheeks started to turn a deep shade of red as he sputtered, "I... uh... uh..."

"Wait," she commanded. "What happened tonight was left unfinished. But, I want you to know that one night, Captain, it won't be." She turned around and began to walk back toward the castle but, after a few steps, paused and turned back around. "Oh, yeah! Don't forget to turn your transmitter back on, Keith." She grinned knowingly then turned and ran off toward the castle.

The Captain stood with his mouth hanging open, watching until she disappeared.

_'How'd she know?'_ he wondered as he laughed and reached into his pocket, pulled out his transmitter, and then turned it back on.

End


End file.
